Character Tendency
Character Tendency is a gameplay mechanic in Demon's Souls. General Information Whereas World Tendency has events which effect a world, character tendency has its own separate set of risks and rewards. Character tendency is independent of the world tendencies. Like world tendency, character tendency affects the difficulty, and at pure white or pure black, adds some content to the game. Character tendency carries over to New Game Plus. Killing invading or named Black Phantoms moves character tendency towards white, while killing non-hostile NPCs or killing hosts as a black phantom shifts character tendency towards black. Players have a rough view of their character's tendency in-game by viewing the statue at the center of the archstone status display menu. The brighter the statue, the whiter the character tendency is (and vice versa). Pure White *The Monumental grants the player the Friend's Ring when talked to. * Attack power is increased in Soul Form (increases in 2 steps, max at pure white). Neutral *Maximum HP in Soul Form is reduced to 95% (stacks with world tendency). Pure Black *Maximum HP in Soul Form is reduced to 90% (stacks with world tendency). *Mephistopheles appears on the second floor of the Nexus.' ' ---- Manipulating Character Tendency Change in Character Tendency is immediate. There is no need to return to the Nexus. Towards White — Defeat Black phantom that invaded (Although it may not affect your tendency if a blue phantom is present or strikes the killing blow) : - Online and in Body form, defeat an invading Black Phantom player : - In 3-3, Defeat Old Monk in Online Mode (counts as Black Phantom PK). Offline mode doesn't count. — Defeat Unique Named NPC Black Phantoms which appear only with Pure Black World Tendency. This applies only to these five unique "named" NPC Black Phantoms (Miralda, Scirvir, Rydell, Satsuki, and Selen). There are other Black Phantoms which won't adjust your character tendency (tested after Patch 1.04) such as the two Black Phantoms in the Crystal Gecko nest tunnel in Stonefang (2-2) or the three BPs that appear just beyond the Penetrator's hall (1-4). Killing Black Phantoms Ostrava and Garl Vinland will also not adjust your character tendency, even though they are named. : - 1-1 Defeat Black Phantom - Executioner Miralda (Note: you need to deliver the final killing blow. Don't let her fall to her death in the stairwell) : - 2-2 Defeat Black Phantom - Scirvir the Wanderer (increased Norther Regalia damage by 27) : - 3-1 Defeat Black Phantom - Lord Rydyell o 4-1 Defeat Black Phantom - Satsuki : - 5-2 Defeat Black Phantom - Selen Vinland (Note: don't kill her with Soulsucker or there will be no effect in Character Tendency) Note: Killing these 5 Black Phantom NPC in certain manner (details uncertain) will not trigger the shift in Character Tendency. Here are some tested examples: : - Killing Black Phantom Selen with Soulsucker. (also tested with Black Phantom Rydyell and Scirvir in v1.04: no change in character tendency) : - Let Black Phantom Miralda fall to her death in the stairwell. (A blast from God's Wrath or fighting in the stair well may cause this) : - Let Black Phantom Scirvir the Wanderer fall to his death. : - Killing any Black Phantom exclusively with Poison Cloud seems to prevent the shift in character tendency. : - Killing Satsuki using Poison Cloud in combination with other attacks. Possibly if the final bit of killing damage comes from the poison effect itself instead of a direct attack from your character, the kill will not change your Character Tendency, or perhaps it depends on some ratio of direct vs indirect poison damage. — Killing a boss in body form WITH the help of a blue phantom (soloing the boss in body form does not have the same effect) gives a small shift towards white. This shift probably comes because defeating the boss helps earn the phantoms their body form back. The shift only applies to the host; the blue phantom's character tendency does not change. Towards Black — Invade as a Black Phantom, kill host. : - In any world, use a Black Eye Stone and defeat the host as an invader o Using Blue Stone in world 3, you will sometimes to be picked up by the Old Monk to be a Black Phantom, which will lower your CT if you beat the host player. You can keep doing this as many times as you like until your CT is black and doesn't require the killing of NPC's, and is safer than invading with Black Stone. (You may use the Black Stone in 3-1 to be summoned by the monk. Note that this does not mean you will be summoned by the monk the first try, and you do not have to wait to be summoned at 3-3. This has been confirmed by many players.) : + You can also "force" the Old Monk to summon you if you use the Black Stone in 3-3. You can use the stone in the small chamber at the bottom of the tower's steps, close to the Maneater Archstone, but you may have to move farther away from the Archstone if it doesn't let you. If the invasion fails, there was no player that you could challenge, but you can always try again. : + If summoned for the Old Monk, your tendency will only change if you actually kill the other player yourself. It's possible that the other player will die getting to you, and you can still receive the Monk's Head Wrappings if they do, but it won't shift your tendency. — Kill harmless NPC : - Killing four or five (depending on World Tendency) will take you from Pure White to Pure Black. : - You have to be in soul form when you do this. Killing harmless NPCs while in body form does not affect your character tendency. : - Here's a list of relatively harmless (won't hurt your game if dead) NPCs that you can kill to shift the character tendency. : + 1-1, 1-2, 1-3: Dregling : + 2-1, 2-2: Filthy Man : + 3-1: Once Royal Mistress : + 4-1, 4-2: Graverobber Blige : + 5-1, 5-2: Filthy Woman + Nexus: Blue Phantom NPC the "Crestfallen Warrior" (If you don't speak to him, he'll remain in the Nexus for the duration of the game, or until you kill him.) -you exhaust his dialogues to "aggh who are you I don't remember" and reload he'll drop a storied soul. : + Nexus: Acolyte of God (male) & Worshipper of God (female: make sure you get the Pure Faintstone from her if your faith is at least 20) : + Nexus: Freke's Apprentice (make sure you have rescued Sage Freke first.) Killing the following Named Black Phantom NPCs has no impact (either way) on Character Tendency. : - 1-4 Black Phantom Ostrava (He appears during any world tendency.) : - 5-3 Black Phantom Garl Vinland (He appears only during Pure White world tendency.) Category:Gameplay Mechanics